Eat Your Heart Out
by Akai-Tiger
Summary: Alfred is such a curious little nation. He wants to know what gets Russia going...if ya know what I mean. *winkwink* In the end though it leads to Alfred holding the key to Ivan's heart...or was that holding Ivan's heart? Read and Find out. *summeryfail*
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. Here is another story rp thing. So yay? *doesntknow* lllOTL

My Amerika is still the best in the world I love him.

Anyway. Disclaimer: SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT oh yeah baby!...*coughs* anyway. Yaoi. And..well talking about kinks. But they arnt acted out. At the end...well..I wouldnt really classify it as guro..but..I mean it involves Ivan and his heart problem...you know. *walkingwalking heart falls out* that kind of thing...sort of...its hard to explain...So if you are faint of heart or dont like blood please leave. But then again...what part of the AmRuss or RussAm fandom DOESNT like blood...*coughs again*

So yeah...ahha...*awkward pause*

If anyone has a request I could TRY to do it. Nyet Promises. 8'I

Anyway...BEGIN? 8'U

* * *

><p>America was staring closely at Ivan while in deep thought.<p>

Russia looks up before glancing around, finally notices America. "Hmm? Alfred?...Whats wrong?" he asked, curious about the staring.

Alfred blinks, having not realized he was zoning out on him. He snaps out of his deep thought and smiles. "Hmm? What babe?

With a tilt of his head the Russian asks again. "Something wrong? You looked out of it. You are not sick,da?" he asked, moving to rest his forehead against Alfred's to check for fever.

America gives him a close-eyed smile at their close proximity before he nuzzles their nose together. "Nope! Not sick! I was just thinking and wondering~"

Ivan flushes while wrinkling nose and pulling away. "About what?"

The freedom loving nation smiles as he leans closer to him. "Say, Ivan... you got any kinks or fetishes? Hmm?" He asked innocently... probably?

Russia blinked. "Ne?...W-what!" Ivan could probably make Romano hungry with his amazing tomato impression.

America just smiles and bluntly answers. "Yeah! You got any?" He stares at him curiously, blue staring at that mix of purple and tomato red.

The tall nation bit his lip and turned away, not sure if he should tell. "W-why do you..ask?"

America followed that set of purple orbs. "Because!" He was just curious out of nowhere... probably?

Russia shivered while reaching up to his neck. "I….well….promise not..to laugh,da?"

With a truimphant look Alfred shakes his head. "Nope! I won't laugh! Come on! Tellme!" He grins.

The Russian mumbled something while looking away, ears red.

America blinks. "Huh? What? Speak up, babe! Can't hear ya!"

Russia 's whole face spoke of embarressment. "C..collars..is one..."

America smiles. "Ohh? Collar? So what about it? Do you like having something done to your collar or to someone else?"

Ivan whimpered. "Nyet...w-wearing...collars.." ohgosh the Russian felt like he was going to die of embarressment.

This made Alfred blink a bit from confusion. "Wearing collars? Shirt with collars?" He stares at Ivan, still curious.

Russia groaned before turning to him, blushing deeply while tugging down his scarf. "Nyet. Actual collars like a dog would wear...i..I like them...that and b-bondage..."

Eyes going wide the American finally gets it. Oh. He smiles. "Hmmm~ Is that so? Hee~ I didn't know that~" He hums while smiling a bit wickedly at the blushing Russian.

Ivan felt a little shiver go down his spine. "W-what are yours t-then? It isnt fair that it is only me,da?" sternfacu. But it cant be taken seriously while self is blushing.

America smiles a bit normally now as he leaned back on his chair, pouting as he thought. "I have a good few too~ Hmm...I have a a uniform fetish? I guess? And... hmmm... " He mentally scans over the list in his mind.

Russia blinks. "Uniforms?...what else?"

America blinks back at him and stares with a naughty smile as his eyes roamed around the Russian whole, especially by his crotch. "... and I like things big." He looks away with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Ivan just stares at him for a moment, having turned cherry red for a minute before smiling darkly. "So~ You like *this*~" runs hand down to own crotch, "Bigger~?"

America tries to stop himself from grinning embarrassingly. "...yeah~ Well of course. America always love things bigger. The bigger... the *better*, yeah?"

Russia chuckles while leaning closer to Alfred. "I also wouldnt mind some public sex~" he purred. "Knowing you could be caught at ay moment~ Exciting,da?"

The Russian got a smirk in return from the American who was watching the Russian lean close. "So you like the thrill of that, hmm? You kinky bastard." He chuckles. Alfred leans his elbow by the table and smiles at Ivan. "Well about that big thing... it's not all about that, really... " He flushes as he looks away and hides half of his face on his hand. ".. I-I kinda like that you're bigger than me... I can handle shit and stuff! But... it feels nice to have someone to... l-lean on too... and.. w-well ... snuggle onto..." He made sure to hide his face completely now by looking away.

Russia 's eyes widened before narrowing as he grabbed and tugged Alfred to his chest, nuzzling the American's neck. "I am the same,da?"

America blinks and frowns, turning to him with a hurt look. "You snuggle with someone bigger than you? Who!" Dense Al is dense.

Russia just shook his head and chuckled. "Nyet. I love to snuggle with you! Besides~ Who one earth is bigger than me?" he asked, raising curious eyebrow.

"Oh." Alfred mumbled, flushing in embarrassment a bit. "W-well you said you were the same! So I thought you like things b-big too!"

The tall nation moved to lick the shell of Alfred's ear. "You are *plenty* big enough Alfred~ Satisfies me *just* right,da?" he purred, amazingly able to keep the embarressment from his voice.

America gasped and shivered from the lick. He pulled from the seduction of the Russian, not wanting to get turned on. Just yet. He still wants to know more about his lover's interest. "S-so... a-any more fetishes from you? Any kinks?"

Russia pouts when he pulls away before flushing at the question. "U-um...well...I like...p-police uniforms...and sometimes r-roleplay..." he replied, still thinking.

This made Alfred blink in shock at the new information he found out. "Police uniforms?" He thinks and mumbles to himself. "... you would look fucking sexy in a uniform..." Just the thought of it was getting him turned on. "L-let's compromise then! One day! You wear your old imperial uniform and I'll wear a police uniform? Y-yeah?" He was trying so hard not to sound so excited, but he was.

Ivan stared then a slow smile formed on his lips. "Mn~ That would be nice~..." he wanted to ask for something else but he knew Alfred probably wouldnt go for it.

America does a mental W00T when he agreed. F-fuck he won't deny it. But when the Russian was still Imperial Russia, he was fucking gorgeous in his uniform. Hell, he was sexy when he was in his Commie uniform too! God, and he thought he would never see those sights again. He is INCREDIBLY happy. He blinks though when it looked like Ivan still had something to say. "... what's up, babe?"

Russia bit his lip. "...We can do the uniform thing...b..but only if we do something else as well...please?" nervous about asking.

This surprised Alfred and he tilts his head. "Um sure! What's up? What do ya wanna do?" He was curious now.

The big nation gulped. "Roleplay...S-slave and master...w-with collars.." bright redface holy crap its like a cola can.

America blinks. Stares. Heh? "...slave and master?" He blinks again.

Russia nods, face flushed but a dark glint in his eye. "Da~ Slave and Master 3 "

America gulps and laughs nervously. "A-ah... S-sure!...? I did ask... b-but..." Now it was his turn to flush. "... can we add something to that then?" He looks at him. "... 'cause... I also have another kink that I'd absolutely LOVE to try out." He then pulls out his gun and let it rest on the table. "I'm sure that speak for itself? Gun kink..." He grins menacingly.

Russia stares at gun for a moment before blushing again. "A-are we going to use that on you or me?" Ivan would like it either way. "If it is me...I should let you know I have fit a gun barrel down my throat before...I was completly drunk and it was a fight between me and another over who could swallow more without choking…" he trailed off cause bright blush HOLY crap if it was harnessed people wouldnt need electricity for a year for the warmth.

America had to think about this. "Hmm... I'm fine either ways?...w-wait what?" He was shocked yet so turned on by that? Is that wrong that he is? "W-well.. I will be in the p-police uniform... so how about I fuck you with a gun then?.. and just to add the risk in that... why not play us some Russian roulette? I'm sure you'd like that, hmm?" He hums, enjoying that blush on the Russian.

Ivan smirked, noticing that Alfred got a little excited from the information. But wait what? "I-in the uniform?" he asked, gulping and trying to control his imagination. He licked his lips, wondering if he would suck the gun first or...NYET! Stop thinking. Not good to get excited...yet. "Ne? RUssian roulette?...Isnt the fun taken out of it if we cannot die from it? I know each of us has been shot plenty of times before...I know I have gotten hit many times in normally fatal places...including here~" points to side of head. Sometimes it paid to be a nation, even if the healing hurt like a bitch. But still...Russian roulette WAS fun~ "Hmm...but we ould still play~ Just have to be careful...dont want to get *everything* dirty~,da?" he cooed, licking his lips again.

Alfred just chuckles softly and nods. "Yeah... I know. I've been there too. Been shot. Even by my own self!" He laughs a bit darkly, still remembering his Southern Confederate self shooting him. Ah, stop remembering him. He shook his head. "Well we will be careful in a way~ I don't want my sexy Russian lover to die~ Don't worry. I'll be a good police to my bad inmate~" He returns the action of the tongue lip licking. "So how about it big guy? Are we set with all this? Or you wanna add more?"

The Russian shakes his head. "Nyet...I am good for now...maybe later though~" he grinned, knowing he would think about it more thoroughly later.

This made the American smile big. "Okay then! ... but." he gulps and looks back at him. "What do you exactly mean about the slave and master though?"…."Mind if you elaborate?"

Russia smirks. "Well~ We can do it two ways...One: I am the Master and you are my slave...you obey me or you get..*punished*~" licks lips, purring. "Way Two...I am the slave and you are my master...same principle applies~"

America blinks and grins at this as he looked at Ivan, specifically by his neck. "... So.. you would be wearing a metal collar around that ero zone of yours then? Hmmm~" He hums deviously. "I think... I like that~"

Ivan couldn't stop the shivers, hand coming up to his neck. "D-da..." he replied while biting his lip, remembering the last time he wore a collar.

America then grins, reverting back to his happy cheerful self. "Well~ this was a fun topic, yeah? Now I know some of the things that turns you on, babe!"

Alfred's words pulled Ivan back from his reverie and the memories of WW2. "O-oh. Da~ I learned some good things as well~"

America suddenly pauses. "Hmm... this might be strange...to.. say...but..." He hesitated then just stopped completely. "Ah never mind. It's really weird and freaky.. but yeah! This has been very educational!" He kisses his lips and smiles. "I know what to do with you for that slave master roleplay shit that you want to do~ 3"

Now Ivan was curious. "Whats strange and freaky?..." but he couldn't help blushing and kisses back. "Oh? What do you have in mind?"

The louder and smaller nation shakes his head and laughs nervously. "I-it's nothing... and..." He smirks. "Nope~ you hafta wait for that~"

Russia's eyes narrow. "Its not nothing...tell me,da?" voice a bit lower. "And aww...that isnt nice..." pout.

America looks at him before looking away. "... it's just something.. nothing important. And... okay if you tell me your thoughts for me with that slave thing, then I'll tell you mine?"

Ivan gave him a hard look. "It is NOT nothing. Tell me Alfred...please?" eyes sad, doesnt like that Alfred is keeping something from him. "And da...I will if you will."

America blinks and gulps. "D-don't look at me like that... f-fine..." He sighs as he points at Ivan's chest. "This..." Oh god he's gonna sound like a creep now.

Now that was informative. Ivan just tilts head. "Ne?...I..dont understand..." confused by what he ment.

America flushed in embarrassment. "...Y-your heart... K-kinda... wanna... t-t-... touch it..."

The Russian's eyes widen and looks down at chest, then up at Alfred. "You want...to hold it?" he asked, not certain he got this right. It was a strange request, but it made somehow Ivan blush. He would *literally* be giving Alfred his heart...

Alfred whimpers but nods. "Y-yeah... you can't blame me for being curious! Does it still beat when it's out of its host body? And.. I kinda...wanna cradle your heart in my palm... oh god I'm so weird, aren't I? Ah!" He flushes embarrassingly. "I-it's fine! Don't worry! Don't mind me being weird and creepy here!"

Russia looked down for a moment, his eyes hidden by his hair. "...Alfred...that.." he was silent for a bit. Finally he got up and walked over to America, grabbing him and tugging him to a nearby room with a bed. Once inside he pushed Alfred onto the bed and started taking off his big winter coat.

The Russian's actions made America blink rapidly as he gets tugged away into a room. Once he was shoved down onto the bed , he looked back at the Russian undressing. "I-Ivan? W-what are you doing?" He was still embarrassed about him telling the Russian how much he wanted to hold his heart.

Russia tossed the coat to the side and tugged off his shirt. He then paused, blushing. "I...I havent ever taken it out...on my own...it normally just falls out..." he said, embarressed. Ivan then ran a hand over his chest, shivering. He couldnt explain how the thought of Alfred holding his heart made him a little happy. They both must be wierd.

America stares. Oh. OH! He was gonna let him hold it? Alfred perks up but then blinks again. It just falls out. "A-ah then it's fine, babe! I don't wanna force you into doing things that only happens once in a while! A-and besides it might be bad that you try to actually take it out, r-right?" As much as he wanted to hold it, he wouldn't want the man to take out his heart for his stupid selfishness.

Ivan shook his head, blushing more. "Nyet...I..I want you to...I..I want to feel it,da?" he said, voice shaking in embarresment. His hand traced over where his heart was, able to feel it fluttering. Ivan pressed over the spot, gasping a bit. "D-dont look!" he begged, not wanting Alfred to see him pull it out.

America could only nod as he closes his eyes, even covering his hands over it. "There... I'm not looking. Relax, okay? I-I don't want you hurting yourself..."

With a nod and a deep breath Ivan finally was ready. "A-alright..nngh.." he shuddered, pressing his hand against the spot he knew his heart was. At first he felt nothing, but it was as if his body could feel what he wanted and after a moment his chest gave way. Ivan gasped, giving a groan/moan as the flesh gave under his fingers. The tall nation slipped his hand in, panting. It felt surprisngly sensetive. When he felt his fingers close around his still beating heart he almost fell to his knees, the feeling making his whole body weak. After a few gentle tugs the heart slipped out with a small pop. "Ngh...Ahh!" he moaned, breathing harder now as he looked down at the red lump of flesh in his hand. Ivan swallowed. "T-there...you can look now..,da?"

America slowly opened his eyes to see the organ on his hand. He gasped. Truthfully he should be screaming and panicking right on there, but he found himself staring in awe, looking at that beating heart and the owner of that heart. After finding his voice, he spoke as he came closer. "Y-you okay, Ivan? And is your heart okay?" He stares at it, not reaching for it. He was scared. But not in a way that he was disgusted by it. He was scared now that he's able to touch something so fragile like that.

Russia nodded, breathing going back to normal. He honestly wasnt certain he could take his heart out on his own. It was an interesting thing to learn. Ivan moved to sit on the bed, still holding the heart. After a moment he gulped and held it up for Alfred. "H-here..." he smiled softly. "Now I really am giving you my heart..."

Alfred swallows hard, feeling his own heart could possibly fall out too at how nervous he was. He did blush a soft pink at his words and smiled. It helped ease his nervousness. "And I'll treat it with utmost of care, yeah?" He stares at the heart as he took it softly and gently, with both hands. He couldn't help but smile, feeling the heart beat on his hand. "It's warm...Your heart is beautiful, Ivan."

Ivan just gasped when Alfred touched it. He hadnt really registered before when he was touching it but he could feel Alfred's hands on it. It made him moan softly and clutch at his chest, blushing darker. He mewled. "A-Alfred.."

America hold the heart onto his palms protectively while his thumb idly rubbed gently on the beating heart. He looked up at Ivan with a soft but happy smile. "Yeah, babe?... Y-you okay! A-am I doing something to your heart? You're all red!" He panicked a bit.

Russia mewled again from the feeling of that thumb. It felt so strange...but not bad...it didnt hurt. Ivan clutched his chest more, moaning as tears came to his eyes. His heart started to beat faster in Alfred's hands. "Nnh..A..Amerika..." he moaned loudly, eyes glazed. No one had ever held his heart before. Ivan was certain that if Alfred crushed his heart, which he could do easily, that it would be the most painful experience of his life. But those soft touches, and the warmth. It was somehow driving the Russian crazy as he squirmed about, having never felt this feeling before.

The young American was by now panicking. The Russian wasn't talking. He looked back at the heart, scared. "D-did I do something! S-shit! S-sorry!" He thought maybe the 'kiss the pain away' would work on it as he pressed a soft peck on the beating heart as he mumbles to himself. "P-pain pain go away.."

This just pulled a loud gasp from Ivan before he was falling back on the bed as his whole body trembled. "A-Alfred!...nnyet..doesnt..h..hurt...aaahh nh!" he panted, clutching at his chest. His whole body felt like it was on fire, tingling and pulsing with heat. Not pain...but a pleasure that the Russian had never felt before in his life. It was like a drug, making his mind and vision hazy.

America was now officially terrified. Hearts were really not meant to be hold, huh? He had no clue what was happening to Ivan, but in his eyes, he looked like he was in pain. He didn't want that to happen. "W-wait! O-okay! I'll p-put your heart back i-inside then! S-sorry! S-sorry!" He whimpered.

Ivan shook his head, looking up at Alfred, eyes teary but filled with something that was as far from pain as you could get. "Nyet...W-want..more...please Alfred..g-good,da?" he moaned, clutching at the bedsheets.

America sat stunned. Even though his chest was open and it was sorta bleeding, Ivan looked beautiful. He felt himself be captivated by the Russian's expression. "A-are you sure?" He gulps. He was still worried though, nursing the heart close to him. "J-just tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?"

Ivan nods, biting his lip to try and stifle the whimpers and pleasured mewls trying to get out. He gripped the sheets tighter, curling against the bed. "P-please...dont stop..A-Al..fred.." he moaned, losing the ability to think straight.

The heart beat faster on America's palm and the man still worries. Obediently though, he listened as he tries to calm down the heart on his hand with a light touch of his thumbs. He still couldn't help but smile though. They thought the Russian was heartless. He has a heart alright. A big one too! It kinda reminded him of the Grinch's story. He pet the arteries gently with love and care.

Russia whined, rubbing a hand over his chest. "A-alfred..." he moaned, feeling incredible. The light touches seemed to echo through his whole being. Ivan thought that if he died and went to heaven then it would feel like this. He arched his back, not relizing that he had a good sized buldge in his now strained pants. The Russian was too busy being lost in the feeling of Alfred's warm hands. One hand reached a hand up to run fingers along the hole that his heart had left, causing his vision to go white for a moment. He hadnt relized his body spasmed a bit and his voice cracked in a pleasure cry. The feeling having almost made him pass out in pleasure.

America snapped out of his gaze on the beating heart when he heard that cry from the Russian and felt the strange shifting on the bed. He looked at him with eyes wide open and his jaws drop down. He was awestruck yet again. He had definitely noticed the growing bulge on his pants, but what caught his eyes more was his wound on his chest. The hole where he pulled his heart out. It was just as if by instinct he gets curious. One part of the Russian he still hasn't explored. He comes closer to the Russian and lightly touching that wound with one hand while the other still hold the heart securely in his palm. "Ivan..." He spoke calmly, blue staring at those purple tearing up.

Russia was gasping, eyes going wide when his vision went white again. It didnt last as long this time but it still felt amazing. "ALFRED!" he practically screamed, body spasming in pleasure. When he stilled again he was laying limp, panting and muscles twitching a little. Ivan's eyes were half-lidded and dull from the pleasure. He whimpered a little. From the feeling it was like Alfred held his very life in his hands manipulating him as he wished.

America breathed deeply while gazing on Ivan and his chest. The way the other was staring at him was getting to him, but he wasn't sure what to do. This is one territory of the Russian that he never imagined he would explore. He was nervous, yet excited. Fingers circled around the open wound slowly, but cautiously gentle. He look back down at the heart on his hand, experimentally squeezes it lightly in the same sync as the heart beat. "T-tell me if it hurts... okay?" He wanted to make sure this was fine with the Russian, not wanting to hurt something delicate such as his heart.

Russia just moaned long and loud as those delicious fingers traced the hole in his chest. He felt tingles running along his nerves. This was DEFINITLY the most intimate thing he had let Alfred do to him. The man was holding his heart...and doing *incredible* things to him through it. Ivan gasped and writhed a bit when his heart was squeezed. It didnt hurt...but the feeling was incdescribable. "NGHH! A-Alfred! AMERIKA!" he cried, body thrasing a little.

Alfred breathed out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He felt his hand shake against his chest, but his exploration didn't want to stop. While his thumb kept on rubbing against a vein on Ivan's heart, he slowly slipped his hand inside the wound. It was so strange, touching the internal organs of the Russian, but he can't help but be fascinated by it. He didn't care if his hand was getting covered with blood. "I-ivan..." He leans closer to him, pressing his forehead against his while staring into is eyes. In a few minute of silence from the American, he kissed Ivan the same way he was with his heart, softly but securely.

Russia was panting, his whole body shaking and trembling, sometimes giving a spasm of pleasure. Ivan's body was just an instrument that the American was playing, those fingers and his hand knowing *just* the right places to touch. The Russian felt the hand slip into him and thought it was the strangest yet somehow most erotic thing that he had ever seen or felt. Russia arched his back, trying to get the hand deeper. The bed was getting bloody but he didnt care, it felt too good! That kiss felt so mild compared to the feelings coursing through him, all caused by his Alfred.

The American pulled away from his lips as he just lets their forehead touch. He looks down below where he saw his bloody hand reaching in more inside the wound, now feeling around where his heart was suppose to be. He squeezed the heart onto his hands again, liking the rhythm of Ivan's heart beating. He then realizes something. He closed his eyes as he whispered close to him softly while nuzzling his nose against his. "Ivan... you should take off your scarf, yeah?... I don't want it getting blood on it..."

Ivan looked into Alfred's eyes from his half-closed glazed ones. "Alfred...d-deeper.." he moaned, arching his chest up into the American's hand, loving the full feeling it gives him, having Alfred inside him like this. The feeling of pleasure was increasing, making Ivan's member leak and twitch. "Nnh...d..da.." he tore the scarf off and tossed it to the side, also not wanting it bloody.

The younger nation felt how the Russian was feeling uncomfortable, not with the hand inside his chest, but with the tightness of his pants. He can tell how he was squirming in discomfort. "Wait..." He took the Russian's hand and handed him back his heart for a moment as he helped Ivan with his pants. "I'm sure you've been wanting this off, huh?" He looks at him with a small smile.

Russia held his heart awkwardly, biting his lip. He wanted Alfred to touch his heart more..it felt so amazing. But he was glad to get his pants off, erection now free.

America pulled the Russian's pants and boxers off and tosses it to the side of the bed too, leaving the man bare naked in front of him. He stared at him, looking all so vulnerable as he gives attention to Ivan's neglected length. He let the man hold his heart as he decides to give him pleasure. His hand pumped the hard rock erection while the other hand teased around the inside of the Russian, massaging around the muscle tissues. He closed his eyes as he leaned down to kiss by his chest, peppering small sweet pecks around the edge of the wound.

This action pulled a loud moan from Ivan. Thrusting his hips up into that hand. It felt so strange, having something in him *there* that wasnt his heart. But he loved it, in a way it felt like Alfred was his heart at the moment, which would have made the Russian very happy. "Nnh...A..alfred...so gooood! M-more,da ?" he begged, panting almost like a dog.

America smiled as he listened obediently. "Yes love...right away~" He chuckled with a wink as he squeezed and pumped his erection. His thumb doing the same motion he did to his heart, teasing the head with the lightest of touch as he felt the oozing pre-cum coating it. The other hand pushes itself more onto that hole in his chest, massaging around with his fingers. It was so strange to have not one finger or two, but a whole hand inside the Russian, touching his internal organs. He looked back at Ivan; lips forming a smile, which was soon pressed against the Russian's, kissing him intimately and lovingly.

Russia just keep thrusting his hips up into Alfred's hand. Both of them. He loved how gentle Alfred's hand felt in him. Even if he was getting Alfred and the bed bloody. But he relized that he liked the scent of blood mixed with Alfred's own. It made him more excited even. The Russian was taken by surprise when Alfred kissed him but he gladly kissed back, eyes closing as his body submitted to America fully.

Alfred settled himself in between the Russian's legs, spreading them wide apart. Just by the sight of the man, he knew very well too that he was aroused by this strange kink that they both found and liked. But he was far too focused on the beautiful man in front of him. While kissing, his hand pulled away from his chest to slid and feel the man's sculpted chest before taking the heart from Ivan once again. He felt the heart beating so fast on his palms. He smiled, realizing how this was getting Ivan excited.

The cold winter nation whined a little in loss, wanting Alfred's hand back in his chest. He looked at Alfred pleadingly, wanting more. Although when the American took his heart again he couldnt help a low keen, gasping and panting as he writhes around under him. Why did this feel so good and right? To have his precious heart within another's grasp, willingly, it was a very scary thing, yet he loved it. "A-Alfred...Alfred! More! P-please...want...want you!"

To Alfred, it really felt bizarre that he was holding someone's heart. Such power he controlled at the palm of his hand. Still gentle with the Russian, he just couldn't help but be curious though. He hold on to the Russian's heart much firmer now, feeling it pulsate onto his finger. He looked at Ivan and asked him curiously. "What do you want me to do, Ivan?" With his thumb still caressing over the arteries and veins, he pumps it with the same rhythm of his heartbeat and as with the erection he was stroking. "Tell me.."

Russia 's heart started beating faster, his whole body shaking. He watched Alfred with half-lidded eyes, lips parted to allow for the pants and moans he was making. He felt completly controlled by Alfred...and was loving every BIT of it. "Alfred...Anything you w-want...do it to me...please.." he begged, voice thick with lust and making his normally thick accent even thicker. Ivan mewled then and thrust his hips up into the hand faster, feeling so lost in pleasure it was unbelievable.

America hushes him with his lips, kissing him as he goes. He thinks for a moment as to what he should do. It's the first time he's done something like this before and even he was nervous about it. He pulled his hand away from his erection as he lay the Russian down flat on the bed. He also needed to get himself out of the tightened pants of his. It was unbelievable and unbearable at how he is so aroused by all this. Struggling with just one hand available, he manages to tug himself out of the dreaded pants and boxers, leaving his lower body naked with Florida free as a bird. It had been screaming out the pleasure with pre-cum oozing. "...F-fuck that feels *much* better." He positioned himself in between the Russian's legs as he takes both of their erection with his vacant hand and grind it against each other. He felt his hips buck up at the friction, groaning lowly at his breath. He bend down against Ivan, mouth fluttering around by that open wound.

Ivan keened and bucked up against Alfred's grinding, tears streaming down his cheeks. His face was flushed while mouth hung open to allow for the loud moans and gasps he let out. A little drool on his chin. It felt so good, he couldnt think properly anymore at all. The Russian didn't think he had ever been so aroused before in his life. "Alfred..AlFRED! AH! Amerika! P-please...please...I want you...S-so bad,da? It..it aches.." he cried, clawing at the sheets a bit, his heart beating faster now, fluttering like a frightened bunny in the American's hand.

Alfred tries to control his hold on the Russian's heart, not wanting to squeeze it hard by accident from the sudden surge of pleasure riding inside him. Blood covering his mouth, he pulled away to kiss the Russian passionately in the lips. "F-fuck, Ivan... " He wants to be inside him, but his heart! He didn't just wanna leave it neglected somewhere! After a few moments in thinking, he settled by putting his heart back on his chest for now as he positions himself, lifting the Russian's legs up by his shoulder and stationing his erection right at the wailing and aching entrance of his. "S-sorry babe~ G-gonna take you dry..." He murmured. The head rubbing by the hole, he pushes himself in with a hand slips back inside the open whole and fingers snake around and squeeze the fast beating heard into his palm.

As Alfred thrust in Ivan threw his head back with a soft groan, pain prickling his spine a bit. After a moment though it is replaced by delicious pleasure again. Ivan mewled and shifted his hips, panting hard as his heart beat wildly like a fluttering bird. "A-ALFRED! Please...OOOHH please!" he begged, not entirly certain what he wanted but he knew Alfred could give it to him, moaning the man's name like a mantra.

Th American definitely thought this was a strange new, but fascinating sensation, feeling how fast Ivan's heart kept on beating every time he pushes himself, balls deep and pulling himself out. Now he has an idea how excited Ivan was. The adrenaline was intense. He kinda got scared though, not wanting for Ivan to have heart attack from this. Fingers prod around against his heart, trying to calm it as his length pinpoints at where his prostate was, making the Russian dive into immense pleasure.

Russia wouldnt have died from a heart attack anyway, not for long at least. Nation's only die under special cercumstances, the pro's and cons of being an immortal nation. He did however cry out as his heart stopped for a moment, the pleasure making him freeze up. Russia moaned loudly when his heart restarted, bucking back against Alfred while singing the man's name in pleasure. It was almost like he was pledging Allegience to America with how he worshiped the air with Alfred's name.

Said America was busy thrusting in and out of his tight lover. Ivan was driving him insane with those cries and moans, like a song. It was their song, the one they always danced so passionatly to. Alfred was still worried about how fast Ivan's heart was beating, giving it soft carresses even if his lower half was pounding in and out like no tomorrow. Oh man, all this excitement, how his Russian snowstorm looked strewn out on the bed, it was alfready bringing the American close. "Oh..B-babe…L-..Love you!" he groaned, about to reach his peak. Ivan was just to sexy like this.

Russia had just continued to cry and moan as he was thrust into again and again. He was completely lost in the pleasure Alfred was giving him. He had barely even heard Alfred's confession. But he did hear it, and that, mixed with the heart touches and harsh thrusts, finally sent him over the edge. Ivan screamed in pure pleasure as he finally came, sending white snow exploding over both their chests, his heart stopping again for a moment as he saw only those blue jewels that were Alfred's eyes.

America gasped, unable to hold back as Ivan clentched around him when he came, not to mention the erotic sight his yeti of the north made as he howled in completion. Oh man, kodac moment anyone? That aside, Alfred couldn't even see straight as he followed his lover and also came, filling Russia with his sweet homegrown Floridan juice. Once the shocks of orgasm left him he barely pulled out of Ivan before plopping down on the bed next to him, hand still across Ivan's chest and inside, touching that slowly calming down heart. His heart….cause Russia had given it to him.

Ivan whined softly when Alfred pulled out, panting for breath still. But he was glad to, because he knew Alfred loved all of him. Even the strange thing about his heart. Secretly the Russian nation had always feared that part of him would disgust Alfred, and was glad that it didn't. He moved a little closer to Alfred, snuggling against him with a satisfied purr. "I am very happy…I belong to Alfred,da?"

"Yeah big guy…but I belong to you too! Don't forget that.…" America replied with a chuckle, finally pulling his hand from Ivan's chest. It amazed the American how the wound just closed up right after. Russia was just full of surprises.

Alfred's words made Ivan smile sleepily. He felt exaushted but very at peace and sated. "Nh..Da…love…you…" he sighed, drifting off to sleep.

America watched his lover sleep peacefully for a while before pulling the bloodstained blanket over them. He would worry about cleaning up later. Right now he just wanted to cuddle with his big Russian bear and sleep. And he did, dreaming of sunflower fields and his most precious person.

* * *

><p>The end. 8'U<p>

Please don't kill me! *hides behind Russia* TT^TT


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. This is a bit of a kick in the face since you all probably thought this was an update. But I'm sorry to say its not.

EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT!

I have migrated to tumblr. I think its pretty easy to use and you don't have to be a member to go to my page and read.

: / / akai-tiger . tumblr

There is my new URL. Just delete the spaces. I made it just for my fanfics and stuff so yay. Thank you to everyone who was supportive and gave me suggestions. I love you all! It saddens me to leave fanfiction . net. but since they won't support what I write I just have to move on. Anyway. If you continue to read my stuff on tumblr thank you SO MUCH! Farewell for now guys.

P.S. - Currently putting all my fanfics up on the new site. Green Eyes will be the last one going up. a chapter at a time. But the newest chapter. And I promise this, will be up sometime today. So yay~ *runs away*

MORE EDIT OMGGGGG

Due to the fact that some people don't know how to use tumblr (agreed it can be annoying) I made a deviant art as well. I have a bit of trouble posting on deviantart though so I could end up updating the tumblr one long before I update the DA. Just warning. Here is my DA.

: / akai-tiger . deviantart (dot) com


End file.
